Gitana Soul
by dallysbear
Summary: Maka turned soul into a deathscythe and defeated asura but with all the madness still lingering it influences Soul. She leaves and Spartio doesn't know what has happened to her. She is no longer the same maka as before. Will contain romance with oc but feel free to vote on whether it should be a kima soma (ocXmaka) some swearing, REVISED VERSION OF THE GYPSY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this used to be called "the Gypsy" but i felt that it was too boring so without further adue here is the revised version**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others and Writer(s): Lukasz Gottwald, Joshua Coleman, Benjamin Levin, Kesha Sebert  
>Copyright: Each Note Counts, Where Da Kasz At?, Prescription Songs, Kasz Money Publishing, Matza Ball Music, Dynamite Cop Music <span>_**

**Prologue**

**Present MAKA's POV**

It's funny how much a person can change over time. How life trends to mold you and fate likes to play games. I stand outside my tent just thinking about my life 3 years ago on my fifteenth birthday, the day my heart broke and I was betrayed.

**15 year old Maka's POV**

Staring at the ceiling I lay on my bed strumming my guitar humming along trying to work on a lyrics to my latest song. _'Hehehe and Soul thinks that I'm a tone deaf book worm_' I sing aloud my newest song that it was like my mouth lacked a filter and poured my heart out because it's all I can do.

"I think you got the best of me  
>You're sleepin' with the enemy<br>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, I'm so low<br>My heart stops, I already know  
>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone<p>

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die<br>Oh whoa whoa

I've let go, finally over you

This drama that you put me through

I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, you're so low<br>It's last call and it's gotten old  
>Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone<p>

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die<br>Oh whoa whoa

I trusted you, you were the first  
>Then you lied and it gets worse<br>You broke me down  
>Now just look around<br>Who's all alone?  
>Who's all alone now?<p>

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die"<p>

My voice faded at the end of the last verse, it hurts just to think of how much things have changed.

**_Hey useless_**

I turn my head to look around my room to locate where and who the voice belongs to but I see that there's no one around. I dough and look up ending up face to face with my inner demon. That's how it usually is, I now have only my inner demon to torture me. Soul and I aren't as close as we used to be; not since he started dating Clarissa that is.

It all started after we defeated Asura, that was the day I finally understood and gave into my feelings for Soul. I was able to admit that I was in love with my weapon and best friend, it was also the day that I discovered my weapon blood. Only Lord death, Stein, and I know of my little secret. I decided that I was going to confess to Soul once everything had calmed down since his status as a Death Scythe gained him even more popularity and finally someone (Clarissa) snatched him away. I don't know what I ever did to her but she keeps sending me glares whenever no-ones around.

_Flashback 6 months ago_

_I'm walking up to Soul with the biggest smile on my face. Today was the big day I was finally going to confess._

_"Hey Soul!"_

_"Oh Hey Maka, what's up?"_

_"Can we talk? I need to tell you something"_

_"Oh I have something to tell you first, guess what!" He beamed a smile my way. I didn't' understand why I felt a small tug at my heart it was unpleasant and I just knew that he was going to say something that I should prepare for._

_"What is it Soul?"_

_"Clarissa and I are dating. Isn't that great?"_

_And speak of the devil, Clarissa came up to Soul and kissed him in front of me I felt my heart break and ultimately shatter. She had a smug look on her face and I was all too tempted to wipe that smug smile off her stupid face but I couldn't do that to Soul he seemed to really like this girl and as his friend, I figured I could suck it up. 'Being his best friend is better than nothing right?' I thought to myself_

_I put on my best fake smile and said "That's amazing I hope you to are happy together. I should go I wouldn't want to disturb you two"_

_"But didn't you have something to say?"_

_"Nah I'll just ask Tsubaki don't worry about it"_

_"If you say so" he turned towards Clarissa with loving eyes "Let's go to the movies babe"_

_"Ok boo" she said in a wannabe sexy tone_

_As they walked away I couldn't help but wish that was me. They walked away hand in hand and the look Soul had was one he never directed at me, it was one of pure adoration, all he ever gave me was a smirk and a small smile every now and then. For the rest of that night I spent it crying in my room talking to Tsubaki -she is the only person I trust with my feelings for Soul. I was extremely hurt that he couldn't see through my mask. I always thought we were closer than that I guess I was wrong_

_End of mini Flash back_

What was worse was that although I cured the madness inside Soul, I still was infected. Turns out that my black blood merged with my weapon blood; it was a pain in the ass to escape from the madness. Now a days I've been training hard to use it to my advantage, so far six months have gone and passed, Soul has completely stopped acknowledging my presence, we only talk when we're on a mission together but I feel that now that isn't enough to keep us together.

++  
><strong>Hope you've enjoyed this chapter please follow favotire andor review **

**Blackstar: How dare you not involve me**

**ME; SHUTUP HOW DARE YOU QUESTION YOUR GODDESS! *smiles devilishly* oh maka... **

**Blackstar: *Cowers in fear***

**Maka: MAKA_CHOP!**

**Blair: Bu-tan thanks you for your support and I know Dallys-chan loves it when you review**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others _**_

_~Also these few chapters will contain a lot of content from the gypsy because this is just a revised version ~_

_NOW ONTO THE STORY_

Present Maka's POV

I can't help but laugh because not to long after that Soul broke our partnership because Clarissa wanted him all to herself. She really is a bitch.

**The Day Soul broke the partnership**

(It has been 6 months since our favorite weapon started dating Clarissa and it is also our favorite meisters birthday. )

15 year old Maka's POV

_'Hmmm good morning Death City_' I thought to myself as I got up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for school. I let out a small yawn as I stretched out all my stiff joints popping them into place a relax my muscles lazily I walked up to the mirror and glared at my reflection. The girl before me didn't look like what everyone else saw, no, she was beautiful *sigh* if only everyone knew. From the time I was eleven I developed and filled out but I didn't want to be leered upon. I did all I could to avoid those lust filled gazes men often gave out when I walked around the street in my casual clothing. *sigh* I started covering up my body, wrapping bandages around my chest and put on my usual attire making sure that my body was covered as much as possible. Nodding to myself at a job well done I headed towards the kitchen. As I approach my mouth started to salivate as the most delicious smell hit my nose; it was french toast and my stomach grumbled in appreciation. '_Did he remember my birthday?' _I tiptoed my way to the living room and cautiously entered the kitchen where I found Soul sitting on the kitchen counter eating all the food.

"Hey Soul"

"hmm ... oh... sup" he replied with little emotion

"today feels like a special day" I hinted at him hoping that maybe he would remember

"yea I guess Say Maka I need to talk to you"

"Talk? What about?"

"Us" he deadpanned

At that I froze… us?...there isn't an us…. Unless he means….

"It's not working out. Clarissa feels that I spend way too much time with you and I agree with her so I've already talked to Lord Death about it and it's been decided that I'm no longer your weapon. I mean seriously it's not like need you anymore I'm already a death scythe, why would I need you anymore."

I couldn't believe how casual he was about this, it was like he purposely waited until my birthday to throw me away. I was going to respond but the wicked witch of Death City walked in

"Boo boo did you tell her" she squealed running up to him and planted one on him. The kiss didn't last long but the intention was clear she was staking her claim and announcing her victory.

"Yea I did" he answered her with that goofy smile I loved to see

"Perfect" she purred then turned to me and there it was again that damn smug look my knuckles turned white from holding on too tight to the book I so desperately wanted to chop them with but didn't.

"Souly-poo my boxes are outside could you be a dear and bring them inside for me?" she asked in an annoying baby voice and pout that made her look constipated instead cute.

It took a moment for me to realize she said "my boxes"

"Wait, boxes what for?" I asked

" I figured who else o be my new meister than my amazing Clarissa. I told you I don't need you anymore. She is moving into your old room the movers will be here for your stuff after school. You didn't think I would stay with you, did you? I mean look at you, you're ugly, annoying, and irrational most of the time you put a dent in my head cause I did something to piss you off. I don't know what I was thinking when we started our partnership. " Soul replied

"WHAT! I'm being kicked out?!" I yelled so letting my anger fuel me to prevent the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. He never cared! He thinks I'm ugly! He used me!

Soul had already walked out to get the boxes so it was only Clarissa and I left standing in the kitchen glaring at each other. Her faced was marred in an unflattering sneer and her eyes filled with hatred and envy.

"Duh… how the hell are you the top student you can't even take a hint when it's written out for you. Tch...you're nothing but a dumb blonde." She turned to check how far soul was before continuing " Listen bitch Soul is mine and you are no longer needed nor were you ever. He doesn't want you. Now leave my apartment before I have to make you" She sneered

I growled but didn't respond if I gave into the temptation of using my weapon blood the madness might come out to play; I couldn't let that happen, instead I walked to my room and packed what little I kept. I didn't have much because I already saw this coming and had stored all my things at papa's house. I exited my room with a duffle bag filled with the few outfits I kept here along with some books and left.

As I walked away I let go of my emotions and felt the tears stream down my face '_I hope you're happy soul and guess what it's my birthday_' were my last thoughts before going straight to lord Death to talk.

On my way to see Lord Death I saw Tsubaki and Star in front of the school. Once they saw my tear stained face their smiles were replaced with worry and anger.

"Hey Maka…"she started saying before BlackStar interrupted her " WHO THE HELL MADE YOU CRY I'LL KILL THEM FOR HURTING YOU! TELL ME A GOD LIKE ME WILL KICK THEIR ASSES FOR HURTING MY NUMBER ONE DISCIPLE" he ranted

I chuckled a bit at his idiocy. Tsubaki being the more sensible of the pair came up to me and held my in a tight embrace whispering soothing words making her resemble a mother consoling her grieving child. I continued to cry and mutter a few incoherent words when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head and saw it belonged to Kidd

"Maka please don't cry today of all days. We don't want the birthday girl sad on her special day" He pleaded his golden eyes held a whirlwind of emotions but the most prominent one was sincerity

"You guys remembered?" I asked in awe

They looked at me like I had grown a second head "Of course we remembered your birthday!" they yelled

It was then i noticed that all of my friends were holding something in their hands. They each handed me a present, I was touched I thought they had forgotten me just like Soul. Soul… at the thought of _him_ I started to cry a bit more.

"Sweetie is it about _him_?" Tsubaki asked in an understanding tone

I nodded my head unable to speak and recount what had occurred at my...well.. my old apartment

"What did he do?" She asked a bit tensley

"H-he... bro-brok-ke off our partnership an-and kick-kicked me out of the apartment all for Clarissa" I stuttered and sobbed into her shoulder

When the gang heard this they didn't know what to do sure they were friends with both of them but they had known Maka as the headstrong type and to see her cry made them see red.

"That asymmetrical bastard how dare he do this to you today of all days!" Kidd yelled then continued to rant going into a symmetry fit about Soul

I turned to Blackstar and he pulled me into a huge bear hug "I'm so sorry Maka you don't deserve this you are so much better than him. My goddess little sister were all here for you and we won't let him come near you and as much as you might hate me for this I won't let this go until I make him pay I'm gonna kill him for hurting you I don't care if you get mad I just can't stand to see you cry" his voice cracked a bit and there he was my big brother star. I turned to see his face and I saw small tears falling down his face it had been a while since either of us had cried.

Liz and patty were being held down by tsubaki and her chain scythe.

I got out of star's hug and faced them

"Guys I'm going to talk to Lord Death I already saw this coming so I made a plan in advance. I'm so grateful to have friends like you I honestly thought you forgot about today. Please don't hurt Soul I wouldn't want him to think I made you turn on him he would only hate me more"

They stood in silence trying to understand the meaning to my words. As I walked away from them with the few gifts in my hand and I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my throat at the thought 'Happy Birthday to me'

As I entered the halls of Shibusen I turned around to see them still standing there dumbstruck, I whispered my last good bye and went towards the death room.

"I'll miss you."

+  
><strong>So that's that damn Soul and Clarissa I really wanted to slap them ugh I pissed myself off and made myself cry all in one chapter T_T<strong>

**Please- Review, Follow, Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others _**_

15 year old maka's POV

I walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the comfort the empty halls gave. Passing by the lockers and chuckle as memories of happier times played like a movie my feet came to an abrupt stop as I came to the end of the hallway, face to face with Lord Death's door. I was at a fork in the road I could turn around and stay in the comforting embrace of my friends but then I would be left alone to suffer the heated glares and abuse from Soul and Clarissa or walk through those doors and see where life takes me. I tentatively placed my hand on the door and entered the death room there I saw Lord Death and Stein sitting down drinking tea; Stein was the first to notice my presence.

"Maka why are you here?" He questioned going straight to the point

I sighed "I came to speak to Lord Death about being reassigned"

Both men turned to face each other having a silent conversation then turned back to me and nodded

Lord Death was the one who spoke "I see, Maka is it safe to assume that this would have to be about soul's request for a new meister" he questioned

I snorted at his question "Request my ass. He kicked me out and straight up dissed me!" I yelled

I could feel the rage fueling my madness, my madness purring at the hysteria. I took a few moments to compose myself.

"Maka not that I don't think you're not ready yet, seeing as how you've mastered your weapon form and have collected 20 kishin eggs in such a short time-span, but do you really want to leave?" this time it was Stein who spoke up

"He's right Maka, you are extremely talented with your soul wave length you can be compatible with whomever you want. why do you want to leave?" Lord Death asked although I could tell he already knew my answer

"Lord Death, Professor Stein, I can't stay here for several reasons- I have been betrayed by the person I trusted the most and all my negative emotions fuel the bit of untamed madness that tries to claw its way to the surface and also because it simply hurts too much to stay, my heart has been broken and I fear by me staying here it will only lead to a rift in everyone else's friendship I can't do that to them. Do you think I can be relocated to the European branch?" I said

"If that's what you wish then so be it Maka" Lord Death says apprehensively

"Thanks Lord Death and could you not tell anyone where I went please" I pleaded I didn't want anyone following me

"Are you sure because…" Lord Death tried to argue but Stein intervened " Lord Death I believe this way is easier for her, don't push her, but it is a shame so many experiments I could have done on both you and soul; such strong resonance." Stein continued to mumble about dissections

I giggle at his crazy antics ' _I'll miss that'_

"Well ok then Maka when do you want to leave?" Death asked me

"Now"

Both men sighed and walked over to me " Happy birthday Maka. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through today" they said and handed me a gift

I cried tears of joy and hugged them

"I would let you go through the mirror but I believe it'os best for you to go on a plane it'll give you some time to yourself." He tells me

I silently nod thanking him for giving me some time to myself

"Maka you should head over to the airport now no one will spot you and if you want to dodge your father you should run he's due to be here within the next 30 minutes" Stein instructed

"Ok well I guess I'll be leaving now. Bye Professor, Lord Death, I'll come back someday."

After that I went straight to the airport and studied at the Shibusen in Paris for the next 6 months before I became what I am now- The Gypsy formally known as Death Scythe/Meister Maka Albarn.

Disclaimer i don't own soul eater just my oc's sadly

*cries in corner*

Soul's POV (the day after Maka left)

'Man my head hurts what happened yesterday?'

I wake up with a killer migraine and walk over to the kitchen expecting to see Maka preparing breakfast for us but instead come to see that the place looks kind of empty and unkept. I walk over to her door and knock but no one answers. I start panicking because I don't feel her soul wavelength, so with that, I do the only reasonable thing a guy in my situation would do I busted down the doors and what I saw was the last thing I would have imagined.

There in my meisters room, is my girlfriend, on my partners bed fighting with Blair. If I wasn't so preoccupied with worrying about Maka I might have gotten a nose bleed.

"What are you doing here Clarissa?" I ask

"Souly bear don't you remember I live here with you silly." She said with the biggest smile on her face I thought her face might split

"Soul tell Blair what she says isn't true! You didn't replace Maka right?! You wouldn't do that to her yesterday of all days!" Blair yelled at me with pleading eyes and that's when everything hit me. Me kicking Maka out, replacing her, inviting Clarissa to move in. '_Damn it I've been such a dick' _I just shrugged it off.

"Sorry Blair but what Clarissa said is true. I guess I forgot to mention it to you but I just wanted to be closer to her and Maka and I aren't as good as we used to be so I had a talk with Lord Death." I said a bit nervous on how Blair would react I know she doesn't like Clarissa but I don't know why she always tries to get along with my friends she's probably sweeter and kinder and much more understanding than Maka ever was. Then I realized something

"Blair where did Maka go?"

"How should I know I just got back from visiting my family" she screams

"Well you know she's a big girl and can handle herself" Clarissa sneered

'_I don't get it what is it about Maka that she doesn't like?_'

"Well I mean we'll see her later I guess. I mean we do go to school together" I reasoned

*Snap* I look over and see something in Blair snap it was unsettling. She walked up to me with a menacing aura I slowly tried to walk away from her killing intent but ended up backing up into a wall. When she was only a few inches from me as quick as lightning she slapped me hard on the face and did then did the same to Clarissa

"How dare you act like nothing's wrong! what the hell is wrong with you?!I can't believe how much you've changed. The Soul I know would never abandon Maka what happened to "cool partners don't leave ditch their partners!" Or how about the fact that she saved you from the Medusa and fucking madness! Or even the fact that she worked so hard to make you a Death Scythe in record time. Where's the loyalty there, huh?" She finished so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. She then walked towards the front door without a word but before leaving she turned around and said something that I never expected to hear

"She loved you, you know. She never stopped believing in you and defended you for everything but now I'm sure she can see that you aren't worth her tears and just how much of an ass you truly are, especially after doing something like that on her birthday. You really live up to the name Evans. Hehe I hope you're happy with your little slut because you most certainly don't deserve Maka-chan. Break a leg, get as many STDs as possible, YOLO and whatever. I hope you don't live to regret this. "

With that she left and it wasn't until later that day I found out that I wouldn't see Maka for years. Since that day I lived with guilt and broke up with Clarissa. It wasn't until a year after Maka left that Stein found that Clarissa was still infected with madness due to her hatred and jealousy towards Maka and she influenced me as well. The gang and I haven't been the same and I only go on missions with them when Lord Death says so since I no longer have a meister and the team can't stand to look at me.

'_Maka I am so sorry_'

**sevres you right well now we have souls side of the story. Do you think he's still in the wrong? Do you think he could ever make up for his mistakes? Is the sky blue? Can I have a cookie? Why am I asking all these questions?**

**Please Review, Follow, and/or Favorite **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others _**

No one's POV

Somewhere early morning a golden haired beauty exits her tent walking towards a fire pit placed in the middle of a campground that her clan calls home sitting on a log warming her hands up. She enjoys the warmth and peace the early morning provides until that is she hears her name being called out.

"Nuri!" someone yelled

The said blonde turns around to see her clan now groggily exiting their tents trying to erase any traces of sleep, all but one that is, the always hyper sweet little Wen

"Nuri! Nuri! happy birthday!" he shouted full of excitement and joy

"why Wen are you sure its my birthday? I could have sworn that I celebrated that last year." She teases

Wen looks at her with the cutest confused face then pouts "Nuri you have a birthday every year!" He pauses then tilts his head "At least thats what momma says"

The blonde beauty giggles at his innocence "She is correct and thank you little Wen" the blonde replies

"Ri-ri! Happy birthday! Can you believe it's already been three years since we all became a family? How do you feel?" Nuri's best friends Chyenne and Monina ramble

"I know, I can't believe how time flies but I'm happy now" Nuri answers

She began shifting her weight as she attempted to get up and walk towards her family when she was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist

"and so am I" a deep voice whispered in her ear

Maka's POV

'_Oh damon you don't know how much I love being in your arms_'

I look up and into the deepest blue eyes that I've come to love and see the warmth and sincerity in them. I stare getting lost in his eyes, I look down to his at our intertwined form and smile at the contrast of our skin I'm still fair with my sun kissed skin and golden blonde hair compared to his olive skin tone and shoulder length midnight blue hair. Raising my head I brought my lips to his ear.

"Good morning handsome" I whisper against the shell of his ear

I chuckle a bit as I notice his shivers "Good morning beautiful" he replies then gently pecks my lips

"Happy birthday mi amore"

I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment and all the awes we got from the female population of the clan

"They are so cute! Dont you think Nina?" Chyenne squeals

I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"She says that every time I kiss you" says Damon his eyes glinting with mirth shaking his head in amusement "that's your best friend"

I gasp and put my hand over my chest in fake hurt "how dare you you should know Monina is my best friend" I tease

It was then Monina decided to join in on the fun and tease Chyenne

"Ha! You heard that Nuri says I'm her best friend" she teases and Damon nods in agreement rolling his eyes at their banter "even your own brother agrees" she smirks as Damon gapes at her for throwing him under the bus Chyenne started to complain on how bad a brother he was for not defending her and he replied with nothing but stutters and confused stares. This lasted for a bit before I took pity on him and intervened

"Chyenne you know he means nothing by it he's just trying to get a rise out of you" I giggle then continue " could you kay off my poor boyfriend he looks like he's about to faint" she then pout as she regrettably nods in understanding seeing as her time to torture her brother has come to an end she sighs "Fine I'll lay off" then maturely sticks out her tongue at us in which we just as maturely do back

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for our trip to the village for a "small" party. I roll my eyes at that _' every year I tell them not to make a big deal but they just get bigger and more extravagant_'

It was about noon when I felt it was time so I made my way around the tents gathering everyone to head out. I found Monina and Chyenne out front near the fire pits

"Heys girls have you seen Damon?"

"Nope" they both said popping the p while doing so

"Why?" Nina asked

"Just curious cause about time to leave and I didn't want to do the rounds' i sighed dramatically exaggerating my sadness

The girls giggled "Knowing my brother he probably went ahead of us to the village to get out of doing your bidding with little Wen" Chyenne snickered

I just pouted and left to finish up gathering everyone else. After double checking for any stragglers I let them know it was time to go.

"Hey guys it's almost time to go into town we wouldn't want the villagers to wait forever right?" I shouted in a teasing manner

The clan replied with cheers and hollers and made their way to the village.

I laughed at all the excitement and playfulness that surrounded me it was nothing like how things were back _**there**_ but that didn't stop the wonder of ever seeing my old friends again.

_Little did she know that fate likes to play games._

**Damn Maka found someone new. What does fate have planned out for our feisty blonde? hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others_**

Meanwhile at Deathcity

It was another day in Death City and the skies were gray and gloomy reflecting that of the population. No longer did the sun laugh in merriment, no, instead those apart of the Spartio team felt as if it were mocking them, laughing at their misery. Lord Death sat across from Stein discussing Spartio's newest mission.

"Stein it's been three years since she's been gone do you think she might consider coming back?" he asked although he already knew the answer

"I doubt it Lord Death she was heartbroken you know how stubborn she is." he replied

They both stared at the table in front of them trying not to let their sadness overcome them, it was times like this that they wished they had done something differently, maybe then, just maybe, she would still be with them. Lord Death sighed, he knew he had to say something

"I know... but their wavelengths…. they're still somewhat in-tune. Sadly I sense another soul separating them and I am not sure what to think."

Stein stares at Lord Death trying to see through his mask. He understood where Lord Death was coming from, heck, everyone thought Soul and Maka's relationship was unbreakable, which was why when she came in to the death room all those years ago for a transfer they weren't sure what to do, but they could never deny Maka. No one could deny Maka.

He sighs again before speaking "I agrees although Spirit would never admit it to anyone he and I both thought soul and Maka would have wed" his eyes sparkling with mischievousness at the thought of his old weapons drunken rants on how the octopus head and his darling daughter were meant to be and even he couldn't deny it.

They both nodded in mutual understanding

"ahem"

Shocked out of their musings both Lord Death and Stein turn to see a straight faced Spirit. Spirit he took Maka's absence the hardest it was as if his wife left him all over again. He couldn't help but feel as if her leaving was his fault, he understood that she left because of how cruelly Soul treated her, but she is her father, she should have been able to come to him for help instead of feeling the need to run. It brought him to tears to realise that he truly had no place in her life. It was a little after she disappeared that he straightened out to become a man his sweet Maka would be proud of to call her father, he even appologized to his ex-wife, and now they have a tentative friendship and has been in a serious relationship with blair for about a year and a half. He and Blair found common ground grieving over Maka's and confusion on Soul's actions, being each others confident and shoulder to cry on, it wasn't a complete surprise to their friends and family they only worry to how Maka will react, if she ever returns.

"The Spartio team is here" Spirit informed his higher up walking through the doors you could see those behind him enter it was the Spartio division: Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, BlackStar, and lastly Soul

The Spartio team trickled in the Death Room unsure of the reasons why, it had been a while since all of them entered together. The tension was thick and it seemed as if no one knew how to break it. It wasn't until Lord Death spoke did the tension lessen.

"Hiya Kidds" Lord Death greets them comically hoping his usual flamboyant greeting would be enough to break the ice

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to break down everyone's walls

"You summoned us lord death." Tsubaki asks

He just sighs seeing how serious they were being he couldn't blame them and turns towards Stein and Spirit coming to a silent agreement before answering. Kidd immediately picked up on this and spoke up

"Father is something wrong?" He couldn't help the suspiciousness that resonated through his tone

"Kidd you worry too much." Lord Death waves off with a hand motion hoping to yet again ease the tension

"So then why are we here? Why is he here?" Liz complains pointing to Soul hiding his face with his bangs

Soul couldn't help wincing at how harshly Liz addressed him, it hurt because he knew it was his fault, but at the same time he wasn't aware of his actions. The day he was told of Clarissa's influence over him he ran, ran as far as his feet could carry him and then broke down crying. He couldn't believe how cold he was to his friends, his partner, his Maka. It wasn't hard for him to realize his feelings for Maka weren't platonic after being ostracized by all his friends and the faculty he had lots of time to think, think over his relationship with his family, more specifically Wes, his relationship with his friends, and most importantly with Maka. Most of his time he spent laying on his bed staring at the posters that decorated his walls, life just wasn't the same and it was all his fault. He no longer looked like the cool suave Soul Eater Evans, no his eyes were hollow and his skin took on a pasty complexion due to the sleepless nights and tears. In fact all of the Spartio team looked quite rundown due to emotional distress and Lord Death knew this was a tricky situation.

"Soul is here because he is a part of this group and your friend" Stein deadpanned

He didn't want to deal with needless drama he understood Soul's situation better than anyone else and was sympathetic to the albino teen, madness was not something to overlook, nor was it easy to understand.

"Tch…. HE SHOULD CONSIDER HIMSELF GRATEFUL A GOD LIKE ME STILL CALLS HIM A FRIEND." BlackStar yells he couldn;t stand to look Soul in the eyes after the whole Maka situation it pains him to think of her crying face. BlackStar thought of Maka as his little sister and being apart of the Star Clan meant that family was limited, which meant he took family seriously, and to know she left before he could do anything to help killed him.

Over the few years of Maka's disappearance the gang grew distant from Soul it took them about a year after learning of Clarissa's influence before being able to tolerate him, they needed to constantly remind themselves that his behavior was influenced by madness but on the anniversary of her disappearance all feelings of anger and resentment would resurface.

"I understand how you feel I miss my Maka" Spirit said defeated

"We all have ill feelings about Soul's actions, but the past is the past, and I need you to work together on this mission." Stein says hoping that would quell their anger and they would understand that this was not a social call

It seemed that the message was heard when Patty of all people addressed Lord Death

"What's up big D"

"Well we need you all to go check on the European sector I fear that the surge of pre-kishins may be too much for them to handle" Lord Death explains avoiding any mention of Maka

"Lord Death I think I should stay I'm not much help anymore" Soul whispers in resignation

"Soul you need to go as a friend you all need to look after one another" Lord Death responds frustrated at how distant these once best friends were with one another. He hoped by doing this it will be the first step in the right direction

"Father why do we need to go I'm sure our sister school should be well without us" Kidd reasons

"Yea they can't be as Godly as ME!" Star yells

"Your father hasn't told you everything there have been rumors on a group taking down kishins and we want you to see where their loyalty lies" Stein adds reigning in his frustrations. Theses kids were being difficult for no reason it wasn't a request it was an order

"Who are they?" Tsubaki and Soul ask simultaneously

"They are AMBROGIO ETTORE- immortal defender" Spirit answers for Lord Death "They are currently located somewhere in Spain we need you to go and check in on them see if the European sectors are running smoothly"

"Yes father when do we leave?" Kidd answers

"Go through the mirror Azusa will be waiting for you it should barely be dawn on the east side. Please hurry" was the last thing the Spartio team heard before crossing through the mirror

"Lord Death why didn't you tell them Maka was on that side?" Spirit asked

"Spirit you and I both know they would become distracted from their task and with it being the anniversary of her departure I doubt they would be able to maintain their friendship. " Death answers

"Are you hoping for them to convince her to return?" Stein

"Hope is all we can do" Death replies

"The last post-card sent to me was last year saying she met someone" Spirit saying with a stoic expression

"that may cause some complications" Stein says smirking

me: that damn Stein. So that's it for this chapter. How do you think the gang will feel about Europe? Should they meet Damon first or Maka? Any suggestions for the next few chapters?

**Spirit: please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I gain my inspiration from all of you. Also I've recently have had so many new ideas for stories and unfortunately i can't write them all or else i'd never finish a story. If anyone is interested in a prompt for a new story i have some for Fairy Tail, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Soul Eater just message me if you have any. Also I'm in need of a beta reader I found one but they have been really busy so I need someone who can get back to me on a more regular basis, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Soul: Dallysbear does not own Soul Eater or any other mentioned book/anime**

Spartio POV

The small group of teenagers warily walked through the mirror trying their best not to let their sadness show, poor soul wanted nothing more than to distance himself from his old friends. The spartio group cautiously stepped out to the other side of the mirror to see Death Scythe Azusa waiting impatiently for them to acknowledge her presence. She was well aware of the rift between the long time friends and the influence madness played, she was also aware of them missing a member, and inwardly groaned at the questions she would be faced with, she was not looking forward to it.

" Ahem...Hello Spartio" Azusa said glaring at the depressed team fixing her glasses allowing the glare to amplify her annoyance

"Hello" they mumbled aware of their unprofessionalism

She just rolled her eyes at their childishness it really irked her how pathetic they became

"I hope your father explained to you your mission" she grumbled hoping to get straight to the point

"He just told us that you needed help with the increase of pre-kishins" Kidd replied, it only served to confirm her suspicions, that infact, Lord Death had told them absolutely nothing. _Great, just great._

She sighed and decided that she'd fill them in on what his father should have told them not bothering to look up from the files she carried "The truth is that while the madness has been purified on the western hemisphere, here on our side of the world, things have not been as easy. There is a high percentage of madness lingering and we requested your help to put an end to it."

The group were shocked to hear of this, it was crazy to them with how peaceful life was in Death City.

"Why haven't you asked before?" Liz asks she was desperate to find out the gossip it wasn't exactly Teen Vogue or E! News but, eh, gossip is gossip.

"Yea what sissy said why'dja ask now?" Patty chimed in

"It wasn't until recently that our forces have felt the strain of madness" Azusa explains, then chuckles to herself, " If it weren't for our own Angel of Death the madness would have spread like disease and overtaken this side of the world."

She didn't noticed the teens rigid posture as she spoke, nor did she notice the spark of hope they tried to squish just incase they misheard, but hearing 'Angel of Death' they couldn't help but hope to be reunited with their dear friend.

The Spartio team stood there dumbfounded in front of the Death Scythe for a moment trying to piece together what had been said, but none were brave enough to voice their thoughts.

"Wait you don't mean…" Soul trails off, not quite sure if he should finish his question, seeing as most of the people in the room still held a grudge against him. He also didn't feel that he deserved to speak her name.

It was then Azusa decided to look up and asses their faces. She then noticed that the white albino had his bangs covering his eyes and he stood apart from his posture was rigid and while the others had the same heart broken expression he had but they were huddled together and gave support to one another. She frowned at this, she wasn't oblivious and knew of the backstory as to why he was ostracized but it still bothered her.

"Yes Ms. Albarn's anti-demon wavelength was much needed, without her we wouldn't have stood a chance" She let what had been said sink in knowing that all hell was about to break loose

The Spartio group was still frozen in place until Soul decided to break the silence

"Wait Maka's here?!" he yelled

The rest could not contain the hope on their eyes and bombarded the weapon with questions concerning Maka's whereabouts

"No wonder she left" Azusa grumbled

That shut them up

"What was that?" Kidd asked with a glare as if to say 'I heard that'

Azusa in turn cleared her throat before answering "I said she's not here, infact she left a while ago"

This fact made the teenagers hope deflate and shoulders sag in defeat

" why was she here alone?" Tsubaki asked timidly

All of spartio were quiet and focused to hear the answer of why their friend decided to hideaway in Europe.

"Well that is not my story to tell " Azusa replied she understood that they missed her but she didn't feel right telling another's story

"Well did she finish her studies? Did she graduate like the rest of us?" Liz asked agitated at the lack of information they were able to get on their friend

"Yes and no" she replied

These short and vague answers were aggravating them and Blackstar was having none of it

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES OR NO! JUST STOP WITH ALL THESE HALF ASSED ANSWERS YOU ARE THE FIRST LEAD WE'VE HAD ON OUR FRIEND IN THE PAST THREE YEARS AND NOW YOU WON'T TELL US A STRAIGHT UP ANSWER. WE WANT TO KNOW HOW OUR FRIEND HAS BEEN I WANT TO KNOW HOW MY YOUNGER SISTER IS, YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO GIVE US ANY TYPE OF HOPE IN YEARS SO PLEASE STOP HOLDING OUT ON US " BlackStar screamed tears were streaming down his face. He was desperate to know anything about Maka's well being biologically speaking they were not family but she had been there for him through thick and thin and it killed him to know his sister was out in the world and he hadn't a clue of where'd she been.

Azusa applauded them for their restraint, it was a wonder as to how they were able to last so long before one of them to snap at her for toying with them. She honestly couldn't help but toy with their emotions a bit but decided that she may have pushed them a bit too far, conceding she started explaining what she could.

"If you must know she came to us three years ago but you already knew that….. We were told the day before her arrival that she had been reassigned for various reasons that you need not know. It was a shock to us but nonetheless we were thrilled to have THE Angel of Death attending our school. The main reason we were told was that she no longer had a partner and there were no more available partners in death city….. She truly is a prodigy I can't believe she's related to spirit... she is the reason we have 5 more death scythes. Now for the reason to why I said yes and no to Ms. Nakatsukasa's question is- yes she did graduate but no, not with the rest of you that have graduated recently. In fact if memory serves me right Ms. Albarn graduated 2 years ago after creating her sixth Death Scythe and controlling her black blood. After her graduation she left and the only one people who have had any type of communication with her are Lord Death, Stein, and Spirit" she finished her explanation and pushed up her glasses " I hope you are happy with the information I've revealed to you . I am well aware of it being the anniversary of her leave of absence but that's all the information I am willing to give to you. Now on to the mission"

**Well there you have it another chapter down... hope you liked it and don't worry Maka and the others will be joining us very soon I wonder how that'll go down oh well the next chapter should be up within the next few days**

****Damon: please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite****


	7. Chapter 7

******I want to apologize for slacking off on my updates these past few weeks have been very hectic but here you go a chapter to my lovelies out there whom enjoy my works love you all and I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I also am grateful to the enthusiastic messages received. so without further ado... ******

******_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others_******

****Soul: Dallysbear does not own Soul Eater ****

**Soul POV**

I was in a state of shock, I didn't want to turn my head towards the others in fear of being faced to faced with the pure look of disgust and resentment for what I've done._ 'Maka was here all this time she was here hiding in plain sight. Why didn't we think to look for her at the other academies? If I could turn back the clock I would and fix my mistakes. I can't believe she's alive her wave length died out a bit a while back; I remember feeling so cold and panicking at the sudden drop of warmth that use to soothe my wayward soul. I remember locking myself in and sobbing thinking that I was too late to apologize and I had truly lost her, but now, now I know she's out there. I'm a bit put off at the fact that she's been here for years and even worse she had different partners'_

Well what did you expect you kicked her to the curve for that other chick

_'Hey I was under the influence it was the madness talking not me_'

Whatever you say

'_Who are you anyway?_ '

Me I'm your conscious

_'Oh'_

"ter... Eater! "

I was snapped out of my internal musings by the she demon herself

"Yes Azusa?" I answered

"Pay attention I'm only going to say this once..." she started then turned away to address everyone "Your mission, although viewed as simple and mundane, is not one to be taken lightly; we called for you to act as ambassadors. We decided that rather than sending out other death scythes we decided it was best to send the up incoming generation and future shinigami; by doing that we feel it will give give a give a less threatening aura and make them a bit more amicable toward our cause. Given that Death the Kidd is in your group and you being all top ranking meisters/weapons we decided to have you speak to the leader of AMBROGIO ETTORE- immortal defender and see if they would be willing to join the DWMA. You will remember to be cordial and remain civil, it it is it is in our best interest to keep in their good graces. We need them and Lord Death has made this a number one priority, the moment you have made contact with them report back to Lord Death himself. Have I made myself clear" she commanded her eyes had turned into slits and her already stiff posture looked painfully rigid. I didn't understand exactly as to why we needed their help but the urgency was not missed nor undermined. Sadly not all of us caught her distress and the serious demeanor that had fallen over all of of us of us was of us was broken of us was broken by BlackStar himself.

"WHAT WERE JUST TALKING? NO ACTION? Like none? " he whines and mumbles out complaints on how a god shouldn't do such little people stuff like being a messenger.

"No Lord Death only wants to make peace and make bonds with them it is in our best interest. That group alone has gained much respect and we need all the help we can get" Azusa deadpanned

" We understand and will be on our way." Kidd answers for all of us and we make our way out the death room. There was an uncomfortable silence that no one dared to break, we were all thinking of Maka and I hated to admit that if we did start talking it would be a screaming match between me and them. The walk to the front of the school wasn't long but the awkwardness made the short walk unbearable. It was then when it hit me

"Just where exactly are we supposed to go? " I question _'cause apparently no one thinks things through anymore_' I could see the look of realization dawning on my "friends" faces realizing that they too forgot to question the DeathScythe for specifics.

"To the south of Spain; you should find them there, and if you happen to have any trouble locating them just ask the locals, they should be of great help." she replies with a smirk

"OK then. Thanks…. I guess" I reply not quite sure how to feel about all of this

"Good luck" she says and we leave towards the train station

**No one's POV**

Azusa walks toward the death room making a beeline to the full length mirror

"42-42-564...Lord Death the briefing went well but why did you not want me to tell them of her other half?"

"That is not for you to reveal she left before she was able to tell them either way I doubt she would want them to know"

**No ones POV**

Soul and the others then left the European academy and headed over to the train station catching the 10 o'clock train to a small village town in Spain called Duversa (made up name)

On the train BlackStar stayed on the roof of the train running around so that the conductor wouldn't have his head the others all fell asleep due to the lack of sleep and the amount of information that has been revealed

**Well there you have it another chapter down... hope you liked it and don't worry Maka and the others will be joining us very soon I wonder how that'll go down oh well the next chapter should be up soon**

Damon: please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite**s**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for slacking off on my updates these past few weeks have been very hectic but here you go a chapter to my lovelies out there whom enjoy my works love you all and I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I also am grateful to the enthusiastic messages received. so without further ado...**

******_Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater no matter how much i wish i did nor do i own the song and lyrics used in this chapter and the chapters to come that right goes to Atsushi Okubo and others_******

**Damon: Dallysbear does not own Soul Eater**

_Previously_

_Soul and the others then left the European academy and headed over to the train station catching the 10 o'clock train to a small village town in Spain called Duversa (made up name)__On the train BlackStar stayed on the roof of the train running around so that the conductor wouldn't have his head the others all fell asleep due to the lack of sleep and the amount of information that has been revealed_

time skip arriving at Duversa station

Kidd's POV

'I feel so stupid for not thinking of searching for her here. Atleast Maka's been here getting stronger. I just hate that she's been here alone. Why couldn't she see that we are always going to be there for her no matter what, that I would gladly be her shoulder to cry on. Did we mean so little to her compared to soul that she could easily wash her hands free of us? What were you thinking Maka? Was leaving really worth it?'

I continued to stare off into space letting the outside world blurr away as we passed by. It was no more than an hour later, that we reached our destination. We scurried off the train and onto the platform as fast as we could in hopes of avoiding the conductor, because BlackStar being the idiot he is, pissed off the conductor by messing with the passengers, making them believe the train had runaway, I'm worried if he is able to ID us we could be banned from riding all and any trains in Spain; heck maybe all of Europe.

Walking out of the station we huddled together at the entrance of the station making sure that all was accounted for.

"Hey Kidd" Liz calls

"Yea what's up" I turn giving her my undivided attention

"Nothing you just looked like you were going to freak out, and I didn't feel like dealing with an episode so soon after the whole train fiasco." liz states

"Oh, well no nothing's wrong and I wasn't even close to having an "episode." Let's just hurry up and get to town square so we can ask the townspeople about this new group" I sigh ' I really just want to go lay down and rest for a bit but we were assigned a mission and I intend to complete it with haste'

With that said everyone agreed with me and booked it to town square, it was quaint and had a warmth to it that felt welcoming. The town wasn't grand but it wasn't to be overlooked the streets were made up of stone tile and the classic Spanish architecture shone through and through. There were all types of flowers planted in various locations adding a bit of color and femininity that contrasted well against the dark colors of the streets and buildings. People greeted us and were gracious towards us. I smiled looking around there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the plaza and the town seemed to be decorated for what was sure to be a grand celebration.

Soul's POV

We all made our way following Kidd to town square. I tried my best not to be uncool and look like some gawking idiot 'like Kidd' I mused but looking around and taking in the scenery you could see the town filled with banners, food, and laughing people. It looked to be like some sort of festival was to take place ' this place seems pretty cool' It was in further inspection that I noticed that all the banners had angel wings embroidered on gold in them. Sighing at the thought of her, my angel. I couldn't stop the nausea that came after my morbid thoughts. 'We're here for a mission' I repeated to myself it became my new mantra 'We're here for a mission'

We continue on our way walking down the streets in awe, looking around at all the festivities completely distracted to the passer byers and ongoers around us, until that is, I bumped into someone. After steadying myself I turn to apologize

"Sorry dude" I quip

"Not a problem" he grins and I see the girls swoon just a bit and hold in a chuckle as BlackStar gets jealous Tsubaki's attention is on someone else, which then gets me raised brow of confusion from the guy in front of me.

"I'm Soul" I say introducing myself so I don't seem like a complete jerk

"Damon" he replies

I study him trying to get a read on who he is. He seemed to be around my height probably 6'1" maybe 6'2" at the most light blue eyes that were a stark contrast to his shaggy dark hair. It seemed as if we had the same idea as I realized he was doing the same thing to me. It was a bit odd seeing as I had never met anyone who wasn't intimidated by me or even near my height, or taller I mean I'm 6' ½" and my shark teeth and crimson eyes usually freak people out but this dude just kinda seemed bored. Like he already expected this, weird.

It was then Kidd decided to make an appearance and add to the conversation

"Excuse me but do you know what's going on we've tried getting information but everyone seems to be a bit busy" kidd comments

"Well that would be because it's "The Gypsy's" birthday" He smirks at our dumbfounded faces

"Who?" Patty asks as Liz stands beside her nodding in agreement

" You mean to tell me you came to Duversa on "The Gypsy's" birthday and you don't know who "The Gypsy" is? " Damon questions sounding a bit insulted

We all shifted on the balls of our feet a bit embarrassed at his statement.

It was then Tsubaki came to the rescue

"Sorry we aren't familiar with most things this side of the world, we're on small trip and heard there was a celebration going on and wanted to see what it was all about. I'm sorry if we offended you in anyway, we were merely curious."

'God you gotta love it when Tsubaki saves the day, usually Maka would have all the information gathered for us and the briefed us on everything to avoid situations like theses. Yeah three years later and we still forget how much she did; three years and I'm always reminded on how much I took her for granted.'

"Wait you mean "The Gypsy?" " I ask although I'm pretty sure I sound like a dumb tourist trying to sound like I know who I'm talking about.

"Yeah if you want she's supposed to be here in a bit, why don't you come with me to the tavern while you wait for her appearance" he says as if it was an everyday thing.

"WHA? WAIT HER?! THE GYPSY IS A HER!?" Star yells and I see the rest of the group come to the same realization as Star 'The gypsy is a girl?'

"Yea and speaking of we should head over to Avalon's otherwise I'd be the worst boyfriend for not being there for my girlfriends birthday" he says and leads the way to Avalon's

All i can think of is 'who is they gypsy?'

**Well there you have it another chapter down... hope you liked it. What did you think the finally met Damon and don't worry the Clan and Maka will be joining us very soon I wonder how that'll go down oh well the next chapter should be up soon**

**Cheyenne: please leave a review, follow, and/or favorites**


End file.
